The Blood Cresecent Flag
by eachpeach
Summary: Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum! Zutara sails the seven seas! Pirate Captain Katara captures a certain Fire Nation Ship and holds a Prince to Ransom...    ...Chapter Four now up me hearties! Don't worry though, the pirate talk keeps itself to the summary...
1. Chapter 1

First Mate Bato surveyed the prize, a sleek Fire Nation vessel which had been slightly damaged in the melee, but he knew that it would still fetch a handsome price. It had not been the first of its kind to stray into Water Tribe seas. His people had had rich pickings lately courtesy of the Fire Lord.

The Fire Nation cruiser should have fled the moment it had seen the Blood Crescent flag. It had been far enough away that it would have outrun the pirates despite not having the benefit of water benders. In their arrogance they had chosen to meet the pirates in battle.

The fight had been short; the Fire Nation crew were quickly overcome.

Pirates were swarming throughout the vessel, stripping it of cargo and supplies, except what was needed to sail the ship to the nearest Water Tribe Port. Loot was piled on the metal deck ready to be transported over to the pirate ship and safely stowed within its hold.

Bato turned to where the defeated crew, what was left of them anyway, had been corralled together. Now and then one let out an anguished cry of pain as he was tattooed with the Blood Crescent, marking him as a slave.

Two prisoners however had been singled out for their worth; the brother of the Fire Lord and his Son. They would fetch a pretty ransom for sure.

Bato smirked, thinking of the look on Captain Sokka's face when he realised his sister had captured such a prize. The rivalry between the two pirate captains was good natured though intense despite the fact what ever they won was shared within the tribe anyway.

Bato looked at the old man; he at least had had the sense to surrender when it was obvious the fight was lost. His nephew on the other hand, had to be subdued by five men and only stopped fighting because someone had the sense to knock him unconscious.

The First Mate grimaced at the gruesome burns on the pirates who lined up for healing. Many of them were the direct result of the Fire Nation Prince.

Bato knocked on the Captain's door.

"Enter."

The door swung open to reveal the Captain who did not look up from the scrolls and charts that she was perusing. Her cabin was opulent, thick furs carpeted the floor, her desk was of a rich, dark, wood and had come from a Fire Nation merchant ship. Art and artefacts from all over the world decorated the walls or hung from the ceiling.

"Captain, the Fire Nation cruiser is secure. Yaku and a skeleton crew will be sailing it to port. We've moved everything of worth into the hold including the slaves and the two special prisoners have been locked down."

Katara looked up and favoured her First Mate with a rare smile. "Excellent as always Bato. When we get back to port I will be personally recommending you to my father for promotion, though it will be a shame to lose such a valuable First Mate."

Katara dismissed the man and went back to the charts. This had been the fifth Fire Nation Navy vessel in two months, what could the Fire Lord be up to? In the hundred year war no Fire Lord had ever dared invade the Southern Water Tribes' territories. The Fire Nation navy would swiftly and mercilessly be crushed under the might of the Water Tribes of the South who would combine their might under such a threat. The sea was their domain. They were invincible upon their element. She would have to discuss it with her father as soon as they made it to port. In the meantime, she had two prisoners who might be willing after a bit of coercion to furnish her with some answers.

Zuko woke, his head throbbing, in fact he ached all over. Memories of his defeat came rushing back and he groaned. How was he ever to find the avatar now? Why hadn't he taken his Uncle's advice and fled as soon as he had seen the pirate ship on the horizon. Stupid pride.

"Good to hear that you are awake." His Uncle's voice carried from a cell down the corridor.

Zuko tried to get up, only to realise that he was securely bound at his wrists and ankles.

The prince sneered; these pirates were so primitive they didn't even have metal. He tried to summon heat, to smoulder the hemp into ash, but to his horror it was like grasping after smoke. He couldn't fire bend!

"They forced us to drink a kind of tea, it was quite nice but it has suppressed our abilities to bend our element." Iroh called out in his sedate way, knowing what Zuko would try to do first.

"This is outrageous! How dare they treat us like this! I demand to speak with the Captain! Hello! Can anyone hear me? I demand my right to speak with the Captain! I am Prince Zuko, heir to the throne of the Fire Nation!"

"Hey! Quit your yammering!" A pirate stalked down the narrow corridor toward him, "What's all the noise about?"

"I demand to speak with the Captain of this ship. Take me to him now!"

The pirate grinned at him with a wide smile. Carved bone earrings hung from his ears, savage looking tattoos curled around his face, "So you want to speak with the Captain do you? Well I will be sure to pass that along." He broke out into laughter as he retreated back down the way.

Eventually Zuko realised that the Captain wasn't coming. His anger was soon swamped by his despair and he retreated into silence, ignoring his Uncle's attempts at conversation.

He would never capture the avatar now. He would never regain his honour. Zhao would find him and all would be over. Zuko wondered darkly whether his father would even bother to pay his ransom. He wasn't sure what would be more shameful; his father leaving him to the mercy of the pirates or facing his father again after not only failing to capture the avatar but being captured himself.

From the small porthole, Zuko watched as the sun set turned the sky red.

He was woken from his stupor by the sounds of footsteps coming down the corridor. They stopped at his Uncle's cell and he heard his Uncle choking for a moment and then silence. Then the steps approached his own confinement. There were three pirates, two massively muscled ones and a younger one with long black hair tied into many braids. The two thugs unlocked his cell and hauled him up easily. Bound as he was he could offer no resistance. Zuko watched with horror as the younger pirate uncorked a dark green bottle and bent a globule of amber coloured liquid from it. The liquid snaked through the air as the two pirates beside him wrenched open his jaws and the amber stuff poured down his throat. It seemed ice-cold and he felt it course through him. Despite the indignity of the experience, at least it told him that this 'tea' that suppressed his bending only had a limited effect. He stored this information away, knowing that it would be useful for when he escaped.

The pirate with braids looked at him with a smirk, "you're ready to meet the Captain now."

Finally, thought Zuko as the bindings on his feet were loosened just enough so that he could walk. He tried to maintain a stately bearing despite the two massive water tribe pirates who walked beside him gripping each arm as he was led through the belly of the ship. He was brought out onto the deck, and he looked in dismay as he noticed his own vessel, sailing just behind. He burned with shame, knowing he had fallen into the hands of pirates. But he covered the shame with anger, anger always made him stronger.

He was led up some steps to the upper deck and he saw the door to the captain's cabin. He steeled himself.

The young water bender with the braided hair knocked on the door which swung open. Zuko found himself face to face with a tall and imposing man.

"Captain, I am Prince Zuko, son of the Fire Lord Ozai, heir to the throne of the Fire Nation. I demand that you release me and my crew and my ship. Do you really want to risk bringing the wrath of the Fire Lord down upon your tribe?" Zuko was surprised when the man only looked at him in amusement, and his anger increased at such mockery. He was about to speak again when to his displeasure, the man raised his hand to hush him.

"_Prince_ Zuko, I'm afraid, you are mistaken. I am not the Captain of this ship, I am only the First Mate."

Zuko grimaced with frustration, "Then would you mind telling me who is?"

The first mate stepped aside to reveal a girl with a long brown braid sitting regally at the desk.

She looked at him, a smile playing about her face, "That would be me, Captain Katara, daughter of the Pirate King Hakoda of the Blood Crescent Water Tribe.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Forgot to mention in the first chapter that I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. My apologies if anyone was suffering under the misconception that I did own it._

Zuko looked at her in surprise. This _girl_ was the Pirate Captain who had defeated him and his crew? She was young, younger than him even though she radiated confidence and a silent command that he conceded to her grudgingly. As a prince he recognised a true leader when he saw one even if it galled him that it was a Water Tribe savage. She was dressed in layers of thick blue silk, plundered no doubt from a Fire Nation merchant ship. Only his own nation made silk of that quality. Over the robe she wore a mantle of white fur that she wore casually over her shoulders. Two thin braids looped beside her face while the rest of her dark brown hair hung in a long plait down her back.

She considered him for a moment, her face resting on her fine hands, her piercing blue eyes held his in thrall.

He strained his memory, thinking back to those long days when his tutors tried to force politics and foreign cultural studies into his head. The Blood Crescent Tribe, they were one of the largest and most powerful of the Southern Water Tribes, and the most feared by those who sailed the seas. Again he cursed himself for not following his Uncle's advice to flee.

At last, he recovered himself and addressed her. "My father will not be pleased when he hears of this. There is still time to reconsider your course of action. Release me and my ship, and I assure you there will be no repercussions. It is not too late to avert the certain disaster that you will bring upon your tribe for your insult."

Bato and the pirates who had escorted the prince to her all sniggered.

How dare they laugh at him! Zuko's anger quickly boiled over. "I am a Prince and heir to the Fire Nation! I will not be treated in such an insulting manner!"

Katara herself could not keep her amusement from her face. Her prisoner was certainly fiery and it pleased her that he bristled with anger beneath her gaze. She had to admit, he was not unattractive, in fact he was quite pretty in an exotic way as she was used of the dark skinned men of her people. His skin was white like the snow and contrasted with the vicious scar across the side of his face. His eyes were a warm golden colour as they glared at her.

Yes, she thought to herself, he was very interesting. "Bato, you can leave us now. But first, remove our _guest's_ bindings."

Zuko's eyes widened, it couldn't be this easy could it? Even without being able to bend he would easily overpower this girl. He tried to hide his eagerness as the one she called Bato untied him, and left with the guards who had escorted him here.

"Please, _Prince_ Zuko, will you take a seat?" She gestured at the chair opposite her desk; it was cushioned with furs, and looked invitingly comfortable.

Zuko sat down; he would wait until he was sure the pirates who had just left had time to walk further away. The girl bent a liquid from am ornate silver carafe into two delicate porcelain cups and offered one to him. So she was a water bender, even so he could still take her. Zuko eyed the drink suspiciously.

"Go ahead, it's not poisoned, you are far too valuable for me to do away with you... just yet" She herself took a sip as Zuko's eyes narrowed at her.

"I've had quite enough of Water Tribe drinks." He said pointedly.

"You don't like the Tonic? Still it can't be helped. We must make sure you get to port in one piece. If you started to fire bend again my crew would be forced to defend themselves and I can't guarantee that you would be safely knocked out again. Besides, this is not the Tonic, this is tea from what was once your uncle's personal stores."

Her prisoner twitched as though he was about to leap from his chair at her, though he quickly restrained himself.

Unfazed she put her cup back down on the desk, "What are you, a 'Fire Nation Prince' as you have emphasised quite a few times now doing in Southern Water Tribe waters?"

So she was getting straight to the point. Inwardly, Zuko admired that though he would never admit it to anyone.

"That is my business and my business only." His voice was husky and edged with what could only be described as petulance.

"Ah, but you see Prince Zuko, you are my prisoner now. And I will find out what I want to know. It all depends on whether you want to make it difficult for yourself."

Zuko's eyes flared at her. She watched as his fists clenched tighter, she was sure that if he had been able to bend then his hands would be engulfed in livid flame.

"I ask you again, what were you doing so far south in a Fire Nation Naval cruiser?"

That was it; he could take no more of this. In seconds he was on his feet and lunged around the desk at her but to his horror, he suddenly found himself pulled harshly up mid jump, so that his side collided with the corner of the desk. He yawled in pain and tried to clutch at his side but to his dismay he could not move; it was like he was frozen in place.

He looked at the girl with dread. Her fingers moved and he found himself forced to sit back down. How was this possible?

A small smile flickered across Katara's lips, "No. I don't think so Prince Zuko. I think that you will sit there like a good boy and finish your drink until we are finished our _civil_ conversation."

"I will tell you nothing." Zuko glared as her eyebrow arched at his resistance, dam her and her smug smile!

The girl stood up from her chair and shrugged off the fur mantle from her shoulders. Leisurely, she walked around to where her prisoner sat and leaned against the desk before him. She was still forcing him to stay there in the chair though he fought against her blood bending until drops of sweat began to bead across his brow.

He watched as she brought her hand up to his face so that he thought she was going to to slap him, but she stopped, an inch away from his forehead and waved her hand so that the sweat was wiped away.

He blinked, surprised. And then she did touch him, an icy finger traced his cheekbone and down along his jaw. His eyes widened with shock; what was she doing?

Katara smirked, his skin was softer than she thought it would be, and so very warm.

She leaned in close so that he could feel her cool breath upon his face, "I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you, _Prince_ Zuko." Then she stood upright again, and forced him to follow suit.

Zuko's shock soon returned to rage as she controlled his movements, forcing him to even open the door for her as they stepped out onto the upper deck.

"Kotan!" Katara called out to the water bender who had force-fed him that drink down in the cell. "Take our _royal_ guest back to his _accommodation_. See that he and his uncle are treated to another serving of the Tonic before they retire for the evening."

Katara watched as her prisoner was led down the hatch into the hold. With pride, she surveyed her decks; all was running smoothly, her crew was competent and fiercely loyal. They had done well for her today, they had conquered the Fire Nation ship with only minor losses and those injured had been quickly healed.

She breathed in the clean, salty air. She knew that they would reach port in a matter of days and that she would soon be hankering after the freedom of the open sail once more. Although she loved her home port, there was nothing like the feel of her sleek ship under full sail bearing down on a fat merchant ship with the fleetness that only a water bender's ship could achieve. Ah yes, the pirate's life was for her…


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko sat straight backed in meditation. It would only be a matter of moments before that Kotan and the two heavies came and forced that poison down his throat. This was as far away from the last dose that he would be allowed to get. If he was ever going to be able to fire bend, it would be now.

He deepened his breathing, he could feel the fire within him; it seemed so close. He reached out purposefully, this time he would succeed. But even as he thought he felt his fingers grasp his element, it seemed to evaporate beneath his touch.

"Ugh!" he growled in frustration and slumped sullenly against the wall of his cell. Again it was just beyond his finger tips. At this rate he would never get off this ship and he was losing so much time courtesy of these Agni-forsaken pirates. Zhao also hunted the avatar and with his resources it was only a matter of when, not if. For every useless moment he spent trapped here his honour slipped further away.

"It is no use Zuko, save your strength for when the right moment presents itself."

Zuko considered ignoring his uncle's calm advice, but he was just too angry.

"So you are just going to sit there peacefully until they reach port and we are dragged in chains before some jumped up pirate king? You always used to tell me never to give up with out a fight yet you act like a defeated peasant. They don't even have to hold you down when they give you that poison instead you take the cup from their hands and drink it yourself! You are a disgrace and a shame to the Fire Nation; what would your son think of you if he could see you now?"

Zuko's vicious words seemed to reverberate in the air, he regretted them as soon as he had inflicted them, but it was too late now. A long, weighted silence seemed to grow between them, as though it pushed them apart as it expanded.

"I have not said anything about giving up, nephew." Iroh's voice cracked, as though he fought to hold the depths of his emotions in check.

Relief swept through Zuko when his uncle broke the silence, followed closely by shame.

"Uncle I…"

"I know Zuko, quiet. They come."

"And how are you on this fine morning, your _majesty_?" Kotan grinned at him as he unlocked the door of the cell.

Zuko refused to dignify the pirate's mocking lilt with an answer. He merely glared as the two who always held him took their place, their grips tight on his arms as they hauled him to his feet.

Dark blue beads clicked as Kotan shook his head feigning disappointment. "What? Still grumpy?" He offered a cup out to the prisoner, "are you going to cooperate today like your wise old uncle or are you going to make it embarrassing for yourself once again?"

Zuko gritted his teeth, waiting for Kotan to get close enough. At last, he kicked at the man's arm knocking away the cup. All three pirates were caught by surprise. The cup sailed from his hand, the liquid spilling out in a graceful arc.

Zuko was rewarded with a heavy punch to his stomach from one of the brutes while the other kicked his legs out from under him so that he crumpled to the floor. They dragged him back to his feet and pulled hard at his hair, so that his head was forced back.

Kotan laughed appreciatively as he whipped the tonic from the floor, "Very good. Though pointless." Then he forced the drink down his throat so mercilessly that Zuko choked for breath.

Ice surged through his veins but did nothing to quench the rage that burned.

"The captain has requested your presence though she insists that this time you are cleaned up before we present you to her." Kotan whistled and a boy came running with a bucket of saltwater that Kotan sat on the ground of the cell. "I trust that you are able to wash yourself unless you'd like Otoa or Hakki to help?"

Zuko looked at the two huge men who eyed him threateningly, "No, I'll be fine." He said hastily.

"Good, and the captain requests that you wear this." Kotan held out a bundle of clothes before they left, warning him that they would return in a few minutes.

Zuko realised that he was still covered in the ash and grime of the fight for his ship. The fight that he had lost he thought to himself sourly. He washed his face as best he could then unrolled the bundle and found a set of blue Water Tribe clothes. He donned them resentfully. His own clothes were torn but not completely damaged. He knew that she did this to demoralise him but it would not work. She would get no such satisfaction from him.

Kotan, Otoa and Hakki soon returned and marched him from the cell. His uncle looked up at him meaningfully as he past by.

To his surprise, he was not led to the cabin but rather to the quarter deck where he saw the girl talking with the first mate. He was made to stand there and wait until at last she approached and dismissed Kotan and his cronies.

She wore a fur-trimmed tunic over her long trousers all in harmonious shades of blue that accentuated the colour of her eyes.

She looked him over approvingly but said, "at least you no longer smell quite as bad."

Zuko bristled and clenched his teeth.

"You'll be relieved to know that we will make port in two days. Word has been sent by sea-hawk pigeon. My father is even now making arrangements for your ransom. I hope you've been a dutiful son, so that the Fire Lord deems you worthy of your price."  
Zuko ignored the doubt that clenched him, "and what of my crew? I will not see them harmed."

"They are now slaves of the Blood Crescent tribe" she answered simply.

"No." Zuko insisted. "They must be ransomed as well. I will see to it that your people are well recompensed."

Katara raised an eyebrow warningly at his tone but did not pause to consider his offer before she answered him, "No? You are hardly in any position to be making offers. Anyway, they have already been tattooed with the Blood Crescent symbol. They are now the property of my tribe. It is up to my father, the king, to decide what happens to them. Besides," she added tauntingly, "fire nation backs are strong."

"You are nothing but a savage. Your practices are barbaric!"

Katara wondered whether she should be amused by this outburst or angry. He really was quite surprising and he really did look quite well in the blue clothes that she had chosen for him.

"The fate of your crew is no longer your concern. You would do well to consider your own predicament Zuko, and that of your uncle." She said with just the right hint of menace.

Though she didn't think it possible, his eyes narrowed even more.

"I told you before, I'm not say…"

"Bato!" Katara cut across him casually, "tell Sasha to send up breakfast, tell him to set the table for two. Come Prince Zuko, you shall dine with me."

Zuko considered disobeying her command but he knew that she was capable of forcing him to walk after her and he didn't think he could handle any more indignity just now so he ignored her smirk but followed her gestures.

He couldn't help but compare her cabin to his. Where his had been austere and sedate, her compartments were so cluttered that although they were larger than his, they seemed smaller. Weapons of all kinds were securely displayed around the walls alongside exquisite scrolls, paintings and tapestries. Boxes and chests were nailed to the floor around the room, no doubt containing more of her stolen treasures.

Katara watched as her captive's golden eyes roved her trophies. It seemed he was always searching for any new information or object that might better his odds for escape though she could not blame him for wanting that no matter how futile his efforts were.

She directed him to her private dining room, and took much glee in blood bending him to a chair despite the fact that he had been cooperating with her.

The cabin boy entered with a tray and began to set the table looking at Zuko curiously as he sat there, fuming in silence. Zuko glared at the boy almost making him drop the dish that he had been transferring to the table. He finished his job quickly and looked at Katara, to see if there was anything else his captain required.

"That will be all Sasha." And the boy hurried out.  
Katara bent some tea into fine, Earth Kingdom crystal cups and offered one to the prince.

Zuko watched while the girl uncovered the pungent-smelling dishes of what he supposed was food. None of it was immediately recognisable though one seemed to be a type of fish. Could this mean that she truly intended to eat breakfast with him? He had thought that she was going to begin her interrogation of him. She was probably trying to get him to let his guard down. Well, it wouldn't work.

"You must be hungry; I haven't ordered any food to be sent to you or your uncle. Do try the stewed sea prunes." She pushed toward him a bowl of a mushy looking substance. He wasn't that hungry yet.

She piled up her own plate and began to eat, all the while studying him closely. He imagined she was looking for signs of weakness.

"Eat." She said in an ominous tone.

Although he would never admit, he was growing uncomfortable under her constant measured looks and needed something to do other than stare back at her.

Zuko looked down; there were no chopsticks only strange implements that the girl handled with ease. He understood the spoon, and the knife but the other? He picked it up awkwardly and stabbed at the fish, what else could the prongs be for? He mimicked what she was doing and managed to balance a piece up to his mouth. The fish was seasoned strangely and he didn't care for it.

Katara suppressed her laughter at watching Zuko tackle the fork. She wondered why she found it so gratifying annoying her prisoner, she supposed she was being petty but he was just too… interesting to leave alone. She wondered if this was how Sokka felt when he used to poke at the strange, dead sea-creatures that sometimes washed up on the beach when they were both younger.

They ate in an awkward silence, broken only by the chinking of cutlery against their plates.

"Tell me Zuko," Katara said at last, "does the Fire Nation's war go well?"

She asked it like she was asking after the health of his parents, in a parody of a noblewoman's manners.

"The Earth Kingdom is falling." He said guardedly.

"Still?" And she raised an eyebrow so that her mockery was unmistakeable. "It's been falling for how long now? A hundred years?"

Zuko's jaw clenched. Although he did not necessarily even agree with the war, he wasn't going to have some pirate girl denigrate his nation. Zuko didn't even try to keep the anger from his voice.

"The peasants of the Earth Kingdoms are fools. They do not realise that the Fire Nation seeks only to share its illustrious civilisation with the world."

"The world?"

"The Earth Kingdoms." He corrected quickly.

"Mm I'm sure. What were you doing in Water Tribe waters Zuko?"

"I will answer no more questions!" he growled.

Katara stood, and walked to the window that overlooked the ocean. Suddenly she turned, "If you cooperate, I might be able to convince my father to show clemency toward your crew."

He stared at her stonily as she walked slowly toward him.

"Do you know what lies ahead for them? Endless drudgery in the most inhospitable conditions and that is for the lucky ones. Those who are sold on to Earth Kingdom merchants… well I pity their fate. A hundred years of war makes for a lot of pent up malice."

"How can your people be so inhumane? Slavery is wrong; it goes against the natural order of things."

"And war doesn't? Besides, all know of the Fire Nation practice of concubinage. It seems many of the women within your society are little better than slaves." Katara shrugged, "We are each born into our cultures which are as they are, though, it seems that the Fire Nation is not so dissimilar from the Water tribes."

His face was unreadable just then though when Katara reached out and stroked the line of his jaw he couldn't hide the shock and uneasiness that danced across his features.

"How would you like me to make you my own personal slave, hmm? I could have you tattooed with my own mark right now if I so wished, it is my right as captain of the ship that captured yours. Then you would have no choice but to remain mine forever."

"I'm worth more to you as a ransom." Zuko said this quickly, not quite sure whether she was mocking him again.

"Mm, a pity, still, there's always the chance that your father won't pay to have you back. One can only hope."

Something inside Zuko lurched. She had so casually voiced his deepest fear. No, surely not. His father would ransom him back. Hid father loved him. He did.

Katara stared at her prisoner, trying to work out what emotion she just glimpsed across his face. He had seemed almost… vulnerable for a moment before his hardness was hastily restored.

She rang a bell and Kotan appeared at the doorway.

"Take him away. I will talk with the old one now."

"A storm is coming." Iroh said thoughtfully.

Katara looked up in surprise, she felt it too, but how could he? He was a fire bender!

"One does not need to be a water bender to know these sorts of things. One need only be old." He took another sip of tea, "This tea is delicious, and familiar." He smiled at her knowingly.

It was not in her nature to be chagrined about stealing. She was a pirate. And it was just tea. Yet she couldn't help but like this old man. He seemed harmless yet she sensed that he was far more powerful than he let on, she was not about to underestimate him.

"I don't suppose you will tell me why the Fire Nation has been so active so far south?"

He looked up at her wonderingly, "do I really need to answer that question? I think you already know the answer."

"Well, then, what were you and your nephew doing?"

"Alas, I fear I can not help you with that. It is up to Zuko to reveal the nature of our presence."

"Indeed." Katara answered wryly although her time passed by pleasantly almost as though she was sharing tea with a grandfather instead of a prisoner.

"General Iroh?" She asked, just before he was escorted away.

"Please, I am only Iroh these days."

"How did Zuko get his scar?"

A look of sadness filled his eyes. "That is also Zuko's to reveal."

Later, when she was consulting with Bato, and as she commanded the crew, and then as she plotted their course against the charts she found it difficult to get a certain pair of golden eyes out of her head, golden eyes and a scar.


	4. Chapter 4

To all of you who have been leaving such awesomely fantastic reviews you have my undying gratitude and affection and I send you all big big love…

_He was on his hands and knees, eyes blinded by tears, "please father!" he begged. He couldn't breathe, he fought back his fears while the heat of the fires that burnt around the platform seared his skin, and with each step that his father took toward him they grew taller and hotter. His father was but a menacing shadow, surrounded by violent red flames. "You will learn respect." Zuko cowered before him as he watched his father raise his arm and then world was drowned in pain…_

Thunder boomed and Zuko woke with a start, his heart thudding; again, the dreams, the nightmares; would he ever be rid of them? The ship lurched and he found himself rolling towards the wall. He snarled as he crashed into it. And then the ship pitched again and he was tossed back, slamming into the bars of his cell. He gripped onto them; they weren't even metal they were made of wood! These savages seemed to possess only the most basic technology. If only he could firebend he would blast his way out of this cell in no time. The shipped lurched agonisingly again and he thought he heard groans coming from the cell down the way, "Uncle! Are you alright?"

"I am fine Zuko. It seems that we are lucky to be on a Water tribe ship. I shudder to think how we would have fared in this storm in our own vessel."

Zuko actually gnashed his teeth, "We would have figured something out."

Through the small porthole, the black, angry sea was lit up as crooked lightning cracked across the sky.

The ship tipped violently so that the porthole careered toward the water. Zuko was literally hanging from the bars, his legs dangling before the ship righted again. Icy salt water poured through the aperture and drenched him as the waves hit relentlessly at the sides of the ship.

"I thought that waterbenders were meant to be good at sailing ships!" he growled unable to control the shivers that wracked him. No firebending meant that he could no longer raise his body temperature. He had never been so cold in his entire life.

"Nephew? I think that this is going to be a long night."

* * *

It wasn't the biggest storm that they had faced, but it was big enough. Bato hollered out orders to the rain-lashed crew which worked smoothly and proficiently. Many of them had spent more of their life on the ship than they had on land; saltwater was in their blood. Stationed around the deck were the waterbenders, with calm and graceful movements they kept the ship from being swamped by dispersing the massive waves that loomed or whipping up great sheets of water to propel them onwards. But the storm showed no sign of relenting, it was quickly becoming more vicious. Suddenly a mountain of dark water towered over them; the ship was brutally tipped on its side.

"Hold!" his captain cried out, as she and the waterbenders strained against it. At last it broke and they could right the ship once more.

Lightning crashed around them, flashing brightly across the deck, illuminating the crew in a ghostly light as they battled the storm before they disappeared into the darkness once more.

His captain was suddenly before him, rain streamed down her face, "what of Yaku on the Fire Nation ship? The hull was already damaged! I'm taking Kotan over there to help them through this."

"Man overboard! Starboard side!" Bato could not tell which of his crew had called it out, but the voice was fraught with terror.

Lightning broke brightness over them once more and Bato awed at the fearsome expression on his captains face as she ran past him. As the light faded he caught a glimpse of a head and an arm fighting to stay above the turbulent water. His captain leapt onto the rail, clutching at the rigging. Moving her other hand through the air, the water around the struggling man wrapped itself around him carefully, and picked him up like a giant fist, the arm of water reared out of the sea and deposited its catch in a shower of brine upon the deck.

"Kotan?" She called out and he rushed to her side, "Come with me!" and they leapt from the railing into the furious, black waves landing deftly amongst the chaos and glided between and over the waves on boards made of water towards the Fire Nation cruiser that limped somewhere behind them in the darkness.

* * *

Zuko braced himself and held tight to the bars as the ship lurched again. The brash noises of the storm seemed to be all around him. The lashing rain, the roaring thrash of the waves, thunder rumbling and the screeching of the lightning that cut through it all. A crate that had not properly been secured scraped along the wooden floor with each roll of the deck. The ship suddenly rose back as if it was cresting a large wave and the crate came growling down the corridor where it crashed into the bars of Zuko's cell. But then the ship tipped forward again as it rode the wave down and the crate growled away again.

Zuko examined the bars hopefully but there was barely any damage. Perhaps they seemed to bend a bit. But he wondered dryly whether it was just his imagination. He pulled himself to his feet and kicked at them as hard as he could before he tried to move them again. Yes. Now when he pushed on them, the bars were giving way as though they were starting to splinter from within.

"Zuko? What are you doing?" His uncle called out, having heard the noise of Zuko's assault on the bars.

But Zuko had no time to answer him as the ship tipped up again and he silently prayed to Agni that the crate would come tearing back toward him. The tell-tale scrape grew louder and Agni answered his prayer as the heavy crate collided with the bars again and this time they buckled visibly beneath the blow.

Zuko railed against them, using the force of the ship as it tipped forward again to slam into them ferociously. Triumph flowed through him as the first bar broke, and then a second, and then a third. He squeezed through them victoriously. He was out!

* * *

Exhilaration coursed through her veins as she wove in and out of the thrashing surf that rose and fell around her like ravenous mouths. She forced the water beneath her to rise above the waves and from the height she could just make out the shape of the Fire Nation cruiser.

"Kotan!" she cried, unable to see him. She was answered by a spray of water as he veered his board past her, his face lit by an outrageous grin. So he wanted a race did he?

Her board surged forward soon outstripping his, spraying him with an exaggerated splash as she past him. They stylishly landed on the metal deck of the troubled vessel that shifted unsteadily beneath them.

"Captain!" cried Yaku who was clearly relieved to see them both. "She's filling fast!

The ice won't hold!"

"You've done well Yaku, carry on." She told him as she and Kotan joined the other water benders who fought not only to keep the ship from being dashed into pieces by the waves but also to bail out the water that gushed in and to seal the damaged side.

In their battle for the ship the pirates had launched an ice-bound harpoon into the hull. They had repaired it quickly once the ship was theirs with ice, but in a storm like this it had not lasted long.

"Lan! Karida! Keep the ship steady. Pau! Kotan! Come with me!" Katara wrenched open the hatch that led down into the hull and descended into the reddened darkness. The red lights flickered despondently. That could only mean that the water was infiltrating the engine rooms. They made their way through the warren of the ship's corridors, scrambling down the ladders that led to each level of the vessel. Katara looked down the hatch that led to the second lowest level where the secondary engines stuttered balefully. She saw the steady swirl of sea water beneath her. She gripped the sides of the ladder and slid down, landing in water that was halfway up her calves. Pau and Kotan followed after her.

"Captain! Thank Tui!" A burly pirate turned to face her, his face was blackened with soot and sweat left straight runnels down it. "The engine room beneath us is lost. We've shut the hatch but 'water always has its way'." He spoke the old adage wryly as he hefted a heap of coals into the furnace.

His fellow pirates sloshed through the water carrying shovel-full after shovel-full of coal as they fought to keep the engine fires going. Katara's heart swelled with pride as she considered the bravery of her pirates who had not run, despite the rising water.

Katara felt the water creep further up her legs

There was more water than she had counted on and it was rising, she felt the water level creep up almost to her knees. There was no way they were going to be able to push all of this back out through the hole the torpedo had made. The pressure of the ocean that was forcing more of itself in with every second was too great to fight. And if they tried they would run the risk of destroying the weakened hull entirely. She could just imagine it collapsing under the forces of so much strain. Even as this ran through her mind, a terrible sound of groaning metal could be heard from somewhere down below…


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: this is the chapter in which Zuko demonstrates his awesome near super-human abilities (aka his ZUKOPOWER!) and we all indulgently suspend our belief a little more than usual because we love him. _

_Warning! I got a bit carried away and there is a slight amount of gore in this chapter. Anyone with delicate sensibilities should look away as soon as Bato comes onto the scene._

"Zuko what exactly are you going to do?"

Zuko looked at his uncle who knelt and clutched at the bars of his cell, "I'm going to free the crew and then I'm going to take back my ship."

"Zuko! This is suicide! How are you going to make it through the storm, please Zuko! Come back and we'll think this through!" His uncle called out to him as Zuko stumbled down the corridor while the deck heaved beneath him.

"There's no time Uncle! Once I have the crew out, we'll get the key off that filthy pirate and free you." Zuko didn't look back as he turned into the next corridor, ignoring the pleas of his uncle. It was dark; all of the oil lamps had been doused due to the storm. Zuko moved along by touch and the memory he had of being led through the ship to talk with the captain. He remembered that there was a hatch somewhere along here, yes, there it was. He lowered himself down into the next level. He knew that his crew were being held prisoner somewhere in the depths of the ship. He clutched at the wall as the deck lurched beneath him and felt cold metal press against his hand. A sword was fastened to the wall, along the corridor there were other weapons ready to be grabbed by pirates on the verge of battle, or by Fire Nation prisoners on the verge of escape thought Zuko craftily. He wrenched the blade from its fastenings and continued on his way. Thankfully, it was all hands on deck and the rooms and corridors of the ship were free of pirates.

At last he came to the prison hold, and spied his crew through the bars of their cell trying to brace themselves against the roiling ship.

"Lieutenant Jee?" yelled Zuko commandingly as he his sword flashed through the air severing the padlock in two.

"Prince Zuko!" Jee and the other men clamoured to get through the now open cell door. "What's the plan?"

Zuko yelled out his hastily assembled plan as he led his men out of the prison hold.

"There are weapons along the wall of the main corridor on next level up. We can't firebend yet but they didn't have time to force that poison on us tonight because of the storm so we might be able to yet. But even without bending, we can take them. We've got the element of surprise and they've got the storm to deal with. We'll take a life-boat to get to my ship and take it back from the Water Tribe scum. Oh and somebody's got to get my Uncle out as well."

Zuko slightly raised the hatch door that had been closed over the ladder that led up to the deck. Flashes of lighting illuminated the chaos of the pirates trying to battle the storm. The rain cam think and fast, landing on his face as he looked through the slither to determine the right time to act.

"Now!" He roared and he threw back the hatch and leapt onto the deck followed by his crew who poured out around him.

Bato's head whipped around as the cry cut through the sounds of the storm. Disbelief followed closely by fury wracked him as he saw the Fire Nation men fan out across his deck.

"The prisoners are out! We're under attack!" He yelled as he ran, roaring to meet the Fire Nation soldier who had been charging at him. The sight of the massive and angry looking Water Tribe pirate running seemingly weaponless towards him cause the man to hesitate, full of confusion and fear. Bato took the opportunity to weave around him and land a jarring blow to the man's sword arm which caused the blade to fly through the air. Bato leapt to catch it then ran the man through. His cry of pain mingled with the sounds of battle that rang out across the ship. Bato looked around in dismay at this new chaos. His crew had been forced to abandon their fight to keep the ship afloat in favour of keeping themselves alive. Many fought only with daggers and knives, none had been heavily armed and all were tired from their hours of exertion in the storm. They were just outnumbered since the rest of the pirate crew were on the stricken Fire Nation vessel. Bato ran to help a water bender who was being attacked by three Fire Nation men. With arms of water, the bender pitched one of his attackers into the roiling black sea. Bato finished another of them off with a slash to the neck that sent a spray of hot blood across Bato's face while the bender cut the other man's throat with a neat blade of ice.

Lightning flashed again and his heart lurched as he watched helplessly as other members of his crew were not so lucky.

The ship tipped to the side and without the attentions of the water benders lurched dangerously over. To his gratification he saw a Fire Nation soldier fall screaming into the waves.

"Protect the waterbenders!" He roared across the loudness of the thunder and his crew moved to the sides of the vessel and arranged themselves so that they could defend the waterbenders as they worked to save the ship from certain destruction.

The Fire Nation man who engaged him next was skilled with his blade and Bato had to swerve out of the way as his opponent's sword came arcing down toward his shoulder then arced toward his neck. Bato grimaced with pain as the man managed to cut into his upper arm and if it wasn't for the shifting of the deck that unbalanced his enemy, Bato would surely have gone down. But the man let down his guard as he tried to stop himself from toppling over and Bato's sword swept through his ribs. More Fire Nation soldiers closed in and he howled his rage at them. Let them come! He was ready and they would pay!

"Zuko this is madness! You can't possible make it! Wait until we have won this ship from them and then we can save yours!"

Zuko looked round at his uncle who had taken hold of his shoulder, pulling him back from the life-boat that he was getting ready to launch.

"We can't be sure that we will win this fight. If I wait I might lose my opportunity to get to my ship!"

Zuko wrenched himself from his uncle's grasp and began to wind the winch that lowered the boat into the water.

"Please Zuko! I'm begging you! Don't do this! You will never make it through this storm in that little boat. You will die!" Zuko wound rope across his shoulder and chest, the only other thing that he was taking was the sword which he had secured to his back. The prince climbed over the rail, holding onto the rope ladder that led over the side and down to where the life-boat rocked madly about on the waves. He looked at his uncle, ignoring the fear that he saw in his eyes.

"It is better to be dead than alive without my honour. You know this!"

And then Zuko slid down over the side and climbed down the flimsy rope ladder into the boat. He had no time to look back at his Uncle for the sea engaged him in battle immediately. He clutched at the oars and began to row toward his ship that was merely a darker shape in the blackness around him.

Before long, Zuko was exhausted, his arms aching as he plied the oars into the cold, raging water. The waves were immense and Zuko trusted to Agni that he wouldn't be swamped. The rain filled the boat any way but Zuko had no way of bailing out the water. He couldn't let go of the oars lest they be snatched up by the greedy sea. It didn't seem like he was getting any closer to his ship, his oars seemed to have little effect against the will of the ocean that was intent on pushing him every way it seemed except toward his destination. And then Zuko's heart really lurched as a great and terrible wave reared up, inexorably before him.

Zuko watched the wave teetering above him for what seemed like an age until it crashed down with a great and icy force. He was driven under the water as his boat splintered around him. He fought to get to the surface but the wave had pummelled him deep beneath the waves. Zuko kicked up through the cold, dark water and at last found air. He grimly began to swim towards his ship. This Agni-cursed sea was not going to get the better of him. His lungs ached with every breath, his arms felt heavy and the cold water seemed to be eating into his flesh but he doggedly kept going.

Then, at last, a wave picked him up and crashed him into the metal side of his ship.

He unwound the rope and, fighting to stay afloat, tied his sword to it. He threw it up, as hard as he could but it fell, despondently back into the water. He growled and tried again. To his satisfaction, it sailed over and onto the deck and when Zuko yanked the rope, the sword caught in the railing. Zuko painstakingly pulled himself up, out of the greedy sea. Waves lapped at him, refusing to let him go but as he moved, slowly but surely, arm over arm, he escaped its clutches. Then, he was at the railings and with one final heave; he pulled himself, finally, over onto his deck.

* * *

The water was still rising in the second engine room though Katara was filled with a kind of dreadful clarity, a calm determination even as the hull groaned from the pressure beneath them. She would not lose her prize!

"We're going to have to patch it up from the outside. There's nothing that can be done from in here. Keep the engines going for as long as you can! But if the water rises any higher than your hips get out of here!"

"Aye Captain!" came the replies from her pirates before she turned and ran back through the ship, followed closely by Pau and Kotan.

"We'll need a large, flat piece of metal. That wall should do nicely." And she pointed to the side of the cabin. If they could manoeuvre the sheet of metal over the tear in the hull, then the pressure of the ocean should be able to hold it in place, though a little ice would help it remain water tight. The ship only had to hold together for one more day and then they would reach port.

Together, the three waterbenders carved quickly through the cabin wall with large, sharp blades of water. They stepped out of the way as the metal sheet fall to the deck with a resounding clang.

"What have you done to my ship?" A gravelly voice, full of outrage, made them turn their heads in shock.

Katara's stared in disbelief. Zuko? How was this possible? He stood there, soaking and ravaged by the storm. There was a wildness in his eyes that made Katara shiver slightly but she pulled herself together. The longer they took the more water flooded in. She would worry about how he had got there later and she pushed her concerns for the rest of her crew and her own ship deep down.

"Pau? Take care of our surprise guest will you?" Said Katara evenly and she turned her back on the prince as she and Kotan bent streams of water around the heavy piece of metal. Cutting it free was the easy part; dragging it and lowering it over the side was going to take the skills and precision of a master waterbender and Katara couldn't trust that job to anyone else. She had to save the ship. Taking down the prince was only a secondary threat right now.

* * *

She had turned her back on him? Really? Vandalising his ship wasn't good enough she had to insult him as well? He would show her that he was not to be taken lightly! Zuko roared with fury as he swung his sword at Pau who met his blade with one conjured of ice. Zuko smiled with grim satisfaction as the force of next blow shattered the pirate's weapon. But the fight was far from over. Pau bent the water from the deck and lashed out with a water whip which Zuko dodged but only just. This was followed by barrage of sharp icicles that Zuko had to block with the flat side of his blade. He launched a ferocious assault on the pirate, weaving around the water that was lashed at him, searching out weaknesses, ready to take advantage of any opening that the pirate gave him. But the waterbender outmatched him and he was driven back until he was against the railing.

"Just give up Prince. It's no use. You're just prolonging the inevitable. If you give up quietly like a good boy than I can go help my Captain save this miserable ship."

What was the pirate talking about? Across the rain-dark deck Zuko could make out two waterbenders lowering the sheet of metal that they had ripped out of the cabin wall over the side. Beneath his feet he could feel his ship lurching but not because of the waves. His ship was sinking. This knowledge filled Zuko with even more rage. This was entirely their fault! These filthy peasant pirates! The anger coursed through him as he felt his ship lurch again and in the pit of his stomach he felt something that he had not for days. A spark had burst to life within him. Zuko took a breath and lowered his weapons, but only just. He needed time, he needed to be still for this and calm. Pau fell for it and took this as a sign that Zuko was going to concede defeat. Zuko breathed out and in again, deep and controlled breaths and felt the fires growing. Yes.

Just as the pirate had taken his arm Zuko's hands suddenly erupted in flame and swept an arc of fire around him with so much force that the pirate was thrown back and landed hard against the metal deck.

The rage flowed through him and so did the ecstasy of triumph and Zuko almost smiled as he made his way across the deck to where the girl was.

* * *

Katara looked up in alarm as the red glow and the roar of flames and hissing steam cut through the storm. She and Kotan had almost manoeuvred the metal sheet in place. They were so close! A loose firebender was the last thing she needed right now.

"Looks like I forgot to serve his majesty his medicine tonight," said Kotan dryly.

If they weren't careful, the sheet would be swept away from them by the angry waves to sink silently and inexorably through the depths far out of their reach. Or worse they might miscalculate and position the metal incorrectly creating such a weakness in the hull that the pressure of the ocean would tear it wide open again. Two waterbenders were needed for the job but Zuko was a real threat now as he strode across the deck toward them, flames cradled in his arms. The other members of her crew were beginning to abandon their posts to come to her aid but the ship had to remain stable! She couldn't risk it being swamped.

"Yaku! Tell everyone to hold their positions! Kotan! Hold it steady. This shouldn't take long," Katara's voice was cold and aloof but inside she was slightly unnerved by the wildness in the prince's eyes.

He wasted no time and shot a massive stream of raging flame at her but she whipped up a shield of water from the rain around her which dissipated the fire. He was so quick at retaliating that Katara had to duck as more fire was sent her way.

"You have imprisoned me and my crew and nearly destroyed my ship! I will show you the kind of dragon you have stirred!"

The lightning flashed and starkly revealed them as they fought across the deck viciously. He was good. She hadn't fought many firebenders but he was the equal of most of the waterbenders of her tribe; perhaps almost a match for Master Hama. It was no wonder that so many of her pirates were needed to take him down the first time. Although Hama had taught her how to bloodbend Katara wasn't a master waterbender yet and bloodbending was far more difficult when your opponent was moving around so quickly. She managed to hone in on him, gripping onto the water within his limbs and stopping them short of the move he was halfway through.

In a flash of lightning she saw the grimace on his face and in the darkness that resumed she felt him fighting against her; forcing his limbs to bend to his will.

"Stop that! You will injure yourself! Your body can't withstand such pressure!" The concern in her voice shocked her. She told herself that she didn't want to ruin the chances of his ransom and added in a mocking tone, "It seems your body is much like the hull of the ship you once owned in that regard. Even now the metal rends and the glorious water of the ocean pours in. Of course if you hadn't been so impatient I would have been able to fix it by now."

She could actually feel the howling rage within him through her bloodbender's grip but instead of responding to her taunt with one of his own she felt him channel that anger and push against her hold on him. Her jaw dropped as she felt him slip out of her control. Impossible! But he had truly broken free and he finished the movement that he had been halfway through and Katara was only just able to get over her shock in time to block it. How had he done that? That was not possible! Only a waterbender can break out of a bloodbender's grasp! But it had been a long night and she was exhausted and her grip on him must have slipped, she must have left him room to escape.

"Captain!"

It was hard not to notice the edge of fear in Kotan's voice but Katara had to block more fire before she could acknowledge him.

"Captain! It's slipping!"

Katara pummelled a barrage of icicles at the prince which he melted with considerable ease. But in the moment that he was defending himself, Katara was able to slip in and take control of the blood within his body once more. She saw his eyes widen in surprise than narrow in frustration as she made him fold his arms behind his back and forced him to kneel. She was concentrating very hard this time. She would not allow him to get out of her control again. But she couldn't hold him down and assist Kotan at the same time. And the longer they took to repair the hull the more water rushed in and the more they sealed the ship's doom.

She wrapped the prince in a thick layer of ice and fused it to the deck.

"At least it will take you a while to melt your way out of that," she said and met his ferocious glare with one of her own.

* * *

Zuko radiated heat through his body and already he could feel the ice melting around him. He watched as the two waterbenders were easing the metal down the side. He had to admit (however grudgingly) that it might be a good plan. Still, if the pirates hadn't broken the hull in the first place then they would not be in this predicament now. His beloved ship – that had carried him so faithfully on his quest to find the Agni-cursed avatar – was going down and fast. In his exile he had been allowed his choice of the oldest and most dilapidated ships that the navy had. In the pain and the shame of those early days of banishment he had grown attached to the ship. It was just like him; cast off, a thing unwanted. It had been his home and now he would be forced to see its demise just as he seemed to be watching his own these past days. Hell, he would probably go down with the ship the way things were going. He doubted whether the girl would be able to patch the hull before there wasn't already too much water in the hold to keep it afloat.

With a sickening lurch, Zuko noticed the engines go out. Beneath him, the low, familiar murmuring was no more. The almost imperceptible vibration in the metal deck was missing. It was like his pulse had stopped.

He heard the sounds of many, hurried footsteps running up out of the hatch and onto the deck. The girl looked up in dismay and a grimy pirate entered the edge of Zuko's vision.

"Sorry Captain but the water's up to our chests the engines have gone under."

That was when Zuko could take this no more. He would not let his ship go down without one last fight. "Free me, you Water Tribe fools! I can help!"

The girl looked at him, her face unreadable.  
"I can weld the metal to the sides, just let me out now! Before it is too late!"

"How do I know that I can trust you?" She looked at him with eyes that raked his soul.

"Because I am not going to just sit here and let Water Tribe scum sink my ship just because they can't firebend."

She ignored his insults and waved a hand, sending the ice around him sloshing to the deck. Zuko unfolded himself and stood.

"Someone will have to lower me over the side."

Even at a time like this the pirates seemed to find his earnest statement an amusing prospect and they all leered as they joked amongst themselves. He simply could not understand these people!

"I'll do it," said the girl, and Zuko felt an icy stream of water wrap around him and he was whipped over the railing none too gently.

It was hard not to think about the waves that opened their black maws around him, threatening to swallow him up. From this precarious angle he could see the damage to his hull. It was a long, gaping rent that disappeared beneath the surface of the ocean. The water benders began to lower the metal over the injured section but they did so painfully slow.

"More to the left and hurry up!" He called up at them and felt the water that held him squeeze itself painfully tight for just a moment in response.

At last, it slid into place and the girl held him close to the side as he bent his hottest fires around the edges of the metal.

"Hurry up!" The girl called down at him archly and he grimaced but didn't rise to her goading.

Soon he had fused all around the edges of the metal sheet that he could reach but much more of it was still unsealed beneath the surface of the water.

As they no longer had to hold the metal in place the two water benders pushed at the water that surrounded the hull. They forced the ocean back just enough so that they could lower Zuko into the gap that was surrounded by the black depths.

Zuko tried to ignore the fact that the full might of the ocean was but a breath away and that all that held it back was the good will of pirates. As soon as he had finished the welding would they just let the ocean crush him and swallow him up? No, he thought wryly, I'm worth too much in gold.

At last, it was done and he felt himself being pulled back up onto the deck, whereupon he was forced to kneel again and was swiftly encased in thick ice once more.

"To think that some Water Tribe peasants thought that they could seal up the hole that they made in my ship with just a sheet of metal and some waterbending. Pitiful."

"Well, it seems that you've made yourself useful Zuko. Your deed just now might almost make up for some of your more stupid actions on this night. Tell me, just what sort of condition did you leave my crew in?"

The pirate captain leaned over him threateningly and Zuko wondered then just how his men had fared on the pirate ship, but he kept his voice free from his doubts.

"By now my crew will have slaughtered yours; we outnumbered you considerably. My ship has been saved while yours has been lost. It's all quite ironic really and very stupid on your part but I guess one can expect little better of Water Tribe pirates."

The girl didn't quail before his growling tirade; she only looked down at him regally and stepped even closer towards him. A sharp knife of ice was suddenly pressing against him, just under his jaw. "We'll see about that, Zuko. But for your sake, pray to your god that my men and my ship are unharmed."

Even the ice that surrounded him was warmer than her piercing eyes.


End file.
